


Sun Shower

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Pink ranger down! Pink ranger down! A battle with alien goes awry when Kimberly gets knocked out of the sky.Day 1: Rainbow
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Sun Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Pride month is always special for me, and this year unfortunately due to COVID and the world turning on it's head a lot of personal plans were canceled. I want to celebrate pride and put some love back into the world so I'm doing a 30 day pride prompt challenge
> 
> So here's day one: Rainbow

Come rain or shine, when a giant alien is threatening the lives of the innocent a Power Ranger’s job is never done. A sunny day mixed with an afternoon shower made for a difficult zord battle. For the other rangers, they had the convenience of the earth below them, but for Kimberly? She had to navigate the skies without letting the bright light get the best of her. 

“Visors up!” Jason called. The five of them managed to push this monster out into the wilderness, far away from any sort of civilians and innocent lives. 

Currently the ranger gang was fighting a large mechanical like monster, white, with a washing machinesque cyclone chest piece. It’s arms were gangly, grey with white pointed armor. Between Jason and Zack thrashing it left and right, Trini getting behind for a powerful hind leg kick. It was Billy who was able to get the final blow, to an unstable alien, a tricera-horn to the chest making it fall over.

Only it didn’t blow up like many of their enemies, it didn’t melt into nothingness. 

“Billy watch out!” Trini shouted, they were taking this too lightly, getting too comfortable with the threat at hand.

It’s chest opened up and with a powerful gust of wind, Billy was knocked off, thrown onto his back.

“I think we’re gearing up for a round two…” Kimberly flew overhead, “Leave it to me” Shooting lasers to blast at the enemy, anything to give the Blue Ranger a chance to get back onto his feet. The pterodactyl zord was always so graceful, elegant. Over time Kimberly learned how to seamlessly cut through the air, she flew her zord with confidence. 

This wasn’t their first battle in the rain, not by a long shot, but something about the water hitting the glass reminded Trini about Rita Repulsa, and reminded Trini that they weren’t teenagers anymore but  _ soldiers.  _

As the one in the air, Kimberly tended to put a target on her back by the enemies. Her zord wasn’t built for bulk but for speed. The monster raised it’s arm and shot a powerful blast of electricity hitting the pterodactyl in the back and shooting it straight out of the sky. 

“Kimberly!” Trini could  _ never _ get used to the sight of Kimberly having to manually eject herself from a crashing zord. Her chest tightened, her mind flooding with what ifs a mile per minute. Pink ranger down! Pink ranger down! A hit like that...

“Trini go! We’ve got this!” Zack called, knowing that Trini wouldn’t be any good in a fight if she was worried about her girl.

Without a second thought the sabertooth tiger zord was rushing in the direction of the crash. “Kim!” 

Trini’s mind would always go to the worst places. Would Kimberly be okay? Have all of her limbs? Would she hit the ground so far that she’d fall into a coma? What if she never woke up? What if she forgot who they were...forgot they were Power Rangers? Forgot they were in love?

She exited her zord with haste, the rain barely phasing her, all she wanted was a visual confirmation that Kimberly was  _ okay.  _ “Kim!” Trini rushed to the fallen pterodactyl zord. It can’t end like this...all it could take was one bad hit...and everything,  _ everything _ was over. Where was she?

“God that hurt like a bitch” Trini swiftly turned to see that Kimberly was on two feet, rubbing her neck from the whiplash. The pink ranger had opened her visor to let her face soak in the warm rain, relieved that she could walk away from the sudden crash. “I’m okay Trini” She knew how Trini let things fester inside, a worrier just like her mother. “You should go back and help the boys”

Trini turned her head to see that the triceratops, mastodon and t-rex were handling themselves just fine. Knowing Jason and Zack...they would be treating this like some sort of competition-see who could get in the most hits. “I’m not leaving you”

Kimberly’s entire helmet disappeared, instead of fighting she’d rather bask into the sun shower, “God this feels nice” After being caught in a cockpit, she welcomed nature, life giving her another day in this world. “You know...we’re probably going to get a rainbow”

As Trini set down, she allowed her guard down, for her helmet to disappear. She wanted to feel the rain as Kimberly did. “You think?” 

The pink ranger glanced down to her companion, the one person who knew her the best on this team, “I know” She rested a hand on the yellow ranger’s shoulder, “I’m  _ okay”  _ She squeezed gently, a physical assurance to Trini that she was still there. After Billy...they all could get jumpy at the thought of losing one another. 

Sure enough, over the smoke of the defeated monster, the clouds parted to reveal a faint rainbow off into the distance. No matter how tough a battle seemed, or how dark the storm, there was always a light at the end. The power rangers family would live on another day in one piece. 


End file.
